koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Gai
Huang Gai is a character who has been in every title following his debut in Dynasty Warriors 3. He is a loyal general who is famous for serving three generations of the Sun family, starting with Sun Jian. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 55 years old and his height is 187 cm (rounded up to 6'2"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Huang Gai starts serving under Sun Jian by participating in the earlier battles of the Three Kingdoms period. He continues to fight for Wu after his lord's death by serving Sun Ce and Sun Quan. At The Battle of Chi Bi, he is given command of a task unit whose goal is to set the Wei fleet on fire. His success allows the smaller armies of Wu and Shu to defeat the larger army of Wei. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place sometime before the showdown at Chi Bi. Sun Quan desires to gain an additional advantage against Cao Cao's fleet so Huang Gai volunteers to partake in a secret plan. Using deception, Zhou Yu orders a torturous beating for the Wu general and tells him to be taken away. Huang Gai feigns distrust for Wu and escapes to sneak into the enemy main camp. With his wounds still fresh, he needs to succeed in his goal while dodging the watchful eyes of other Wu generals. Dynasty Warriors 5 states that he was a man born in poverty who trained himself to be one of the best warriors of his time. When Sun Jian issued a draft, Huang Gai joined immediately and proved himself during the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. He joins his lord when they face Liu Biao and, when Sun Jian falls victim to an ambush, he encourages Sun Ce to protect the Sun family. In time, Sun Ce dies so Huang Gai serves Sun Quan. He is in charge of protecting the task force at Chi Bi. After Wu deals with the Nanman tribe and Wei, he joins the campaign to crush Shu at Bai Di Castle. He is entrusted with attacking the castle from the west and solving the Stone Sentinal Maze that guards the castle's rear. With Wu as the land's rulers in his ending, he performs a toast to his previous masters' graves with Sun Quan. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Sun Jian and Sun Ce in an the incident takes place before Huang Gai has joined the Sun family. He spots Sun Jian trying to suppress Ou Xing's rebellion and concocts a plan to open the castle's gates from the inside by using stealth. If he succeeds, he will burst the gates open and invite Sun Jian to slay Ou Xing. Huang Gai will agree to serve Sun Jian if the two meet in battle. Should his plan fail, he will alert the enemy army and will need to defeat every general on the field to open the gates. He has no personal story in the sequel but he continues to appear in the key battles mentioned in his infobox. During Wei's version of the Battle of Chi Bi, his fire attack will succeed regardless of the players' attempts to thwart it; if they defeat Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong, they will only weaken the tactic's effects. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Huang Gai makes several appearances throughout Wei's storyline. He is a leader of a small rebellion force against Orochi and constantly searches for his lord's whereabouts. Although he is released each time he is captured by Cao Pi, Huang Gai is not convinced and refuses to join him. Hearing that Sun Jian was being held at Odawara Castle, he falls victim to an illusion conjured by Da Ji. The phantom appears in his lord's image and Huang Gai finds himself unable to defend himself against it. After he is rescued, he realizes the sincerity of Cao Pi's intentions and joins his forces. In Warriors Orochi 2, he is back with Wu. He and Goemon try to clear a path for Wu's advancement to Yang Ping Gate and clash with Masamune's army at Okehazama along the way. They are aided by Xu Zhu and Pang De. He shares his dream mode with two other loyal servants to their masters, Hanzō and Xu Zhu. They band together to save Gracia and aid the besieged castle's defense. When she returns, she brings Sun Jian to the field who congratulates Huang Gai's bravery. Character Information Personality Huang Gai is a muscular veteran who never loses faith in his countrymen. With stamina that belies his age, he is a bold and confident general for Wu. A devoted vassal, he is considered to be an irreplaceable member of the Wu army. Like Huang Zhong, he is known to make quips regarding younger warriors, but he also encourages them to always act for the greater cause. Aside from Sun Ce, he gives tips to Zhou Tai on what it means to be a loyal servant. Fond of explosions, he often mentions "booms" or "blasts" in his conversations. While he respects each of his masters, he fondly calls Sun Jian "Great lord" (お殿, Otono). Voice Actors * J.S. Gilbert - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Lee Everest - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Yang Seok Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Park Man Yeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Isamu Sugaya - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Huang Gai/Quotes *"Young punks, you still have a lot to learn!" *"May the heavens bear witness! This fire burns with the spirit of Wu!" *"Calling me a veteran is just a polite way of saying I'm old. Still, I'd like to see someone younger than me accomplish half of what I can do!" *"I'm going now! This shall be the greatest moment in my life!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Sets a bomb. Tapping the button once sets it near him. Multiple taps lets him throw it. : , : Low punch to the torso that lifts foes upward. : , , ( , , ): Series of kicks before he punches with his shield arm. Stumbles backwards a bit after the move finishes. : , , , : One armed downwards swing. Leans body forward during its execution, leaving him standing on one foot. : , , , , : Smashes the ground, creating an explosion. : , , , , , : Stomps the ground with his foot, sending enemies upward. : : Series of horizontal swings. In his true musou version, he throws five bombs in front of him at the end. : , : Diagonal swing that starts above his right shoulder and cuts across to his left. : , : Flips into the air and hurls a bomb downward. :Dashing : Charges forward and swings with his shielded gauntlet. Horse Moveset : : Two quick swings and a stab. Can be directed to either his left or right side, depending if it's used during a chain. : , , , , , : Alternating attacks to the left and right side. : : Repeating slashes to both sides. :R1: Grabs an opponent. Spinning piledrives them into the ground and they explode on impact. ;Warriors Orochi *His bombs will no longer damage him or allies when they explode. Setting the bombs near him infinitely can juggle enemies in range, but the explosions can only dwindle his enemies' life to one health point. Dynasty Warriors 6 :He shares his attacks with Xu Zhu, Dong Zhuo and Wei Yan. See Cloned Moveset#Mace for more details. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Huang Gai's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Huang Gai/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Huang Gai was orphaned at an early age, and endured many difficulties as a baby. Even in his poor situation, he retained great ambition and studied how to read and write, and discussed military affairs. He started off his career as a minor clerk within a commandery office, Huang Gai was then recommended as a "Filial and Incorrupt", a recommendation for talented people who retain filial piety and upright behaviour. When Sun Jian gathered a volunteer force for the war against Dong Zhuo, Huang Gai joined him. He was made Major with a Separate Command affter the defeat of the Shanyue bandits and Dong Zhuo's fleeing in the north. Sun Jian eventually passed away, leaving Huang Gai to follow his sons. The Shanyue were rebellious, so Huang Gai was assigned to oversee the crippled prefectures. The officers in Shifeng were insubordinate and difficult to control, so Huang Gai appointed two people as heads of departments. He said to them, "Being the county's magistrate, I am neither talented nor virtuous. I obtained this post based on military merits, and administrative affairs are not my specialty. At this time, the bandits have not been pacified, and I have military duties to fulfil. Thus, I delegate the two of you to be in charge of all the documents, to supervise the various departments, and to point out as well as correct any mistake that they make. Within the jurisdictions of your two offices, you should discharge your responsibility for your administrative duties properly. Though I will neither punish you with whip nor cane, I hope that you will perform your duties to the best of your abilities, and not set a bad example for the rest." As a result of the speech, all were in fear of him, taking their tasks seriously thereafter. Though, seeing that Huang Gai did not check their documents, the officers became more relaxed and lenient. Huang Gai grew disgusted at their lazy outlooks, and obtained evidence of the two officials' unlawful activities after some inspection. He held a gathering, inviting all officers to wine and food, but during the meal, he brought out the evidence and interrogated the pair about it. The department heads had nthing to say in defense, and begged for forgiveness. Huang Gai said, "Some time ago, I had already set out the decree – ‘Nor whip nor cane will I lay on you’. That was not said in vain." By order, the two department head's were executed, sending fear throughout the prefecture. Later, he was transferred to be Prefect of Xunyang and Chief of Chunju, and in all was put in charge of nine prefectures. Wherever he commanded, the land became peaceful. In Danyang, Huang Gai received support from the Shanyue because he supported the weak and put down the powerful. He was said to have looks that were stern and determined, while excelling at training soldiers. Every time a military expedition was called, his troops would fight to go first. He followed Zhou Yu to defend against Cao Cao at Chi Bi, suggesting the strategem of a fire attack. At the battles, Huang Gai was hit by a stray arrow and fell into a cold river. Some Wu soldiers rescued him and placed him on a bed, but didn't know it was Huang Gai. He gathered enough strength to call out Han Dang's name, and when Han Dang heard it, immediately turned to him and assisted him to change his clothing. Huang Gai survived the cold later on. When the southern tribes of Wuling began rebelling, Huang Gai assumed the duties of the Grand Administrator, and only had five hundred men with him in the city. Knowing they would lose in a savage attack, he had the city gates opened, allowing half of the rebels to come inside. Here, his armies struck, quickly defeating several hundred enemies. The rest fled, returning to their respective towns. Huang Gai then defeated the leader of the rebels and pardoned those who surrendered. Between spring and summber, all of the local rebellions were put down, converting many pro-rebellion chiefs to change their ways. Huang Gai later died of illness in office after being promoted to Lieutenant-General. People in the kingdom remebered Huang Gai fondly offering sacrifices to him year-long. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Huanggai-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:Huanggai-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Huanggai-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Huanggai-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Huanggai-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Huanggai-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Huanggai-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters